yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 146
"Conquering the Past, Part 1", known as "The Sealed Fusion" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on July 25, 2007 and in the US on May 31, 2008. Summary After escaping the cave, Jaden Yuki and what little remains of his group continue on, and end up in a vast snowy wasteland. Jaden reaches some sort of ornate gate topped with a gargoyle, and is compelled to enter. Zane Truesdale stops him by throwing a shock collar in front of him. Zane questions whether Jaden is in any state to be able to rescue anyone, after Jaden states he knows Jesse Anderson is in that building. Zane believes Jaden's fighting spirit has left him, and as such, he's in no mental condition to save anyone from anything. Zane challenges Jaden to a Duel, stating that if he can't defeat Zane, he'll have no chance against whatever force has captured Jesse. Jaden finds he can't bring himself to play "Polymerization" as while he was The Supreme King, he had used fusion cards extensively, resulting in many deaths to aide in the completion of "Super Polymerization". Unable to overcome this mental block, he instead Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" in Attack Position, without any sort of strategy to take advantage of that (not even wanting to use "Polymerization" due to the dark memories). Zane uses "Cyber End Dragon" equipped with "Armored Cybern" to destroy "Clayman" and all three of Jaden's Set cards. He comments that if Jaden had played "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and "Spark Blaster", he could have destroyed "Armored Cybern" last turn. After destroying "Hero Barrier" Zane states that if Jaden had utilized the previous combo, he could have then used "Hero Barrier" to negate the attack of "Cyber End Dragon", which means he would have won, since Zane would have then taken 4000 damage from the effect of "Power Bond". He then destroys "E - Emergency Call" and comments that if "Sparkman" wasn't in Jaden's hand, he could have put it there using that card. Jaden had all the components necessary to win - but due to his mental block, could not play them. Jaden states that he's committed so many crimes, but he simply sat back and watched from the recesses of his heart as The Supreme King slaughtered many using fusion cards. Zane tells him that if he has no will to fight, he can't rescue Jesse. Zane declares a direct attack, but his heart begins to give out again, and the Duel ends prematurely. Jaden walks away on his own and Zane comments that all of those underground Duels using the electrodes took a huge toll on his heart, without him even realizing it until recently. Jaden wanders, trying to figure out a way to atone for his sins. Only Winged Kuriboh accompanies him, though Syrus Truesdale and Ojama Yellow covertly follow to watch over him. He ends up back at the arena where he Dueled Brron, and the site of the deaths of Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Tyranno Hassleberry and Atticus Rhodes. Jaden is then ambushed by Guardian Baou, the final remaining member of The Duelists of Death. Baou intends to defeat Jaden, so he may inherit the title of Supreme King and rule over this dimension. He believes such a rule wouldn't be legitimate unless he defeats the previous ruler. Jaden accepts his challenge, determining that since his friends died here, it would be a suitable place for him to die as well. The Duel begins, and Jaden again blunders his first turn and is unable to use "Polymerization". He is then on the brink of losing due to this. Later, Bastion Misawa and Tania arrive and join Syrus, having heard rumors about The Supreme King. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Zane Truesdale Turn 1: Zane Zane draws "Armored Cybern" (0/2000) and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position. He then sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Clayman". Jaden's hand contains "Polymerization", "Elemental Hero Sparkman", "Hero Barrier", "E - Emergency Call", and "Spark Blaster". Jaden, upon seeing "Polymerization", receives a vision of the Supreme King's evil acts, which haunts him. Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position and sets three cards ("Spark Blaster", "Hero Barrier", and "E - Emergency Call"). Turn 3: Zane Zane draws "Power Bond" and subsequently activates it to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" together and Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000/2800). Zane then activates the first effect of "Armored Cybern" to equip the latter to "Cyber End Dragon". Now during each of Zane's Main Phases, he can activate the second effect of "Armored Cybern" to decrease the ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" by 1000 and destroy one card on Jaden's side of the field. Zane activates the effect of "Armored Cybern" four times to destroy all cards on Jaden's side of the field ("Cyber End Dragon": 8000 → 7000 → 6000 → 5000 → 4000/2800).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Armored Cybern" can only activate its effect one per turn and its effect can only be used to destroy monsters, not any card. Zane prepares to use "Cyber End Dragon" to attack directly, which would win him the Duel, however Zane's heart problems begin to act up, which causes the Duel to end with no result. Jaden Yuki vs. Guardian Baou Turn 1: Baou Baou draws "Fiend Slime Mold" and subsequently Normal Summons it (500/0) in Attack Position. He then sets a card. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Polymerization". Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, "Elemental Hero Wildheart", "Elemental Hero Bladedge", "Hero Mask", and "Feather Shot". Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" (1200/800) in Attack Position. "Burstinatrix" attacks "Fiend Slime Mold", but Baou activates his face-down "Gravity Gain". Now all Level 4 or lower monsters can't attack. During each of Baou's Standby Phases, he must either Tribute one monster or destroy "Gravity Gain". The attack made by "Burstinatrix" is then nullified. Turn 3: Baou Baou draws. On Baou's Standby Phase, he activates the effect of "Fiend Slime Mold" to pay 500 Life Points (Baou 4000 → 3500) and Special Summon another "Fiend Slime Mold" (500/0) in Attack Position. Baou then activates the effect of the newly summoned "Fiend Slime Mold" (Baou 3500 → 3000) to Special Summon a third "Fiend Slime Mold" (500/0) in Attack Position. Baou then Tributes one "Fiend Slime Mold" to keep "Gravity Gain" in play. Baou Tributes another "Fiend Slime Mold" in order to Tribute Summon "Twinheaded Beast" (1700/1900) in Attack Position. "Twinheaded Beast" attacks and destroys "Burstinatrix" (Jaden 4000 → 3500). "Twinheaded Beast" attacks directly as it can attack twice during each Battle Phase (Jaden 3500 → 1800). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws "Revoke Fusion". He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Wildheart" (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Baou assumes that Jaden will use "Wildheart" to attack and destroy "Fiend Slime Mold" since "Wildheart" is unaffected by Trap Cards, however he intends to use "Twinheaded Beast" to attack and destroy "Wildheart" and attack directly, which will win him the Duel. Duel continues in the next episode. Mistakes * In both versions, when Jaden recalls his time as the Supreme King, a flashback features the King saying 'I activate "Polymerization"' to Summon "Evil Hero Inferno Wing". However, that would be impossible since "Inferno Wing" can only be Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and a scene later the background clearly shows the spiral of "Dark Fusion". * In the US version Zane refers to "Hero Barrier" as a Spell and "E - Emergency Call" as a Trap, when the two are a Trap and Spell, respectively and protests that Jaden could have fused "Sparkman" with "Spark Blaster" instead of equipping the latter to Sparkman. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes